Unexpecting Meeting
by Miralover
Summary: The BladeBreakers come across some visiters that cause some MAJOR problems that may alter the existance of Beyblades.
1. Unkown People

Miralover: This is my first Beyblade fanfic. Sorry, if I don't get their personalities right at first.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. The only things I own are Mira and Jetsu.**

* * *

**_In Feudal Japan…_**

"Thief, get her!" someone yelled in the distance.

A mob of people started to chase the thief. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She ran into the forest hoping that she could lose them. Her pink kimono got caught in a branch and she fell to the ground with a hard thud. She quickly got back up and dodges an arrow that was coming her way. Her red ankle length hair trailed behind her as she ran around a tree. The angry mob was fast approaching and she was beginning to get very tired. She came upon a clearing in the forest, but to her dismay there was a giant Spider demon lurking around. When the angry mob reached her, they turned around and ran back to where they come from.

"_Stupid humans,"_ thought the thief as she approached the Spider demon.

"Mira, what took you so long?" called a voice.

Mira looked up in a tree to find her partner and best friend Jetsu. She gave him a small smile and returned her attention back to the demon. She grabbed a small crystal necklace around her that was in the shape of a flame. Wind started to pick up around her and the necklace started glow purple. She pulled it off of her and threw it up in the air and the necklace became a sword. Before she could grab her sword however, the demon began to charge right at her. She skillfully jumped over it before it rammed itself into her. She reached for her sword and with one quick swipe, she killed the spider demon.

"That was way too easy," said Mira as her sword turned back into a necklace.

"You're telling me. You didn't even break a sweat," replied Jetsu as he leaped off the tree and landed with grace on the ground. His long chocolate tail swished as he made his way over to Mira.

"You're one to talk. You didn't even bother to help me," complained Mira.

The sky suddenly became very dark, and lightning struck the ground before them. Jetsu gasped in shock and hid behind Mira, shaking. Mira sighed and got into a fighting stance, ready for anything to happen. The spider that she had slaughtered some how revived itself and rose for another fight.

"Um…Mira, we have a problem," whispered Jetsu in fright.

"What? Can't you see I am kind of busy right now?" replied Mira in an urgent voice.

"Look to left of us," squealed Jetsu.

She briefly looked to the left and cursed silently under her breath. To their left appeared a demon with long silver and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore armor over his black kimono and appeared to have a look of hatred on his face. He unsheathed his sword, which was on his right side, and sliced the demon in two. After the demon finally died, he turned around and held his sword toward them.

"Who are you?" asked Jetsu as stood next to Mira.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. If you really want to know, you will have to battle against me," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Can you at least tell us your name and why you saved us?" questioned Mira.

"My name is Kaaos and I did not come here to save you," Kaaos replied.

"If your not here to save us, then why are you here?" asked Jetsu with a look of confusion on his face.

"I came to kill you," he said as he lunged forward with and attack.

"Look out, Mira!" yelled Jetsu as he pushed Mira and himself out of harms way.

"It's futile to escape me!" yelled Kaaos and he started to spin his sword around in a circle.

His kept spinning faster and faster, until a black hole appeared out of nowhere. The black hole began to suck anything that was in its path inside of it. Mira and Jetsu tried to hold their ground as it tried to suck them in. Jetsu, being the clumsy one, slipped while trying to get good footing on the ground and ended up getting sucked in first. Kaaos chuckled at the distressed look on Mira's face as her comrade got sucked in.

"Kaaos, I swear you will pay for what you have done!" she yelled.

"I wound like to see you try," he replied as Mira finally got suck inside.

As Mira fell into an endless abyss of nothingness she began to glow a bright purple. Her golden eyes widened in surprise from the reaction her necklace was giving off. It glowed so bright to point where she couldn't see anything around and she had to close her eyes from going blind. She felt a strange presence around her and she blackout from the stress her body was under.

* * *

_**At Tyson's Dojo…**_

Everyone was resting inside the dojo after a long afternoon of training. Kenny was sitting on the floor typing on Dizzy some new stats on everyone's blade, while Hilary was observing behind his back. Max appeared to be looking for something ,since he was walking around the room and throwing things across the floor with a determined look on his face. Kai was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed. Rei was sitting on the floor reading a martial arts book with a content smile plastered on his face. His long raven hair encircled his body and would shift every time he tilted his head. Tyson was reading a comic book, when his stomach growled very loudly.

"I'm hungry!" whined Tyson for the fifth time.

"Shut up Tyson!" yelled Hilary.

"But I'm starving! And we don't have any food in the refrigerator," replied Tyson.

"I wonder why," Hilary mumbled under her breath.

"Hey! What happened to my stash of candy that I put in the cabinet?" yelled Max.

"That was **_your_ **candy? I thought that was mine," answered Tyson.

"I was planning on eating it for desert," complained Max.

"Max, we haven't had dinner yet," replied Rei as he put his book down.

"Well could you make us something to eat, Rei? I'm starving over here," said Tyson.

"Okay. Do you guys want to watch a movie afterwards?" Rei suggested.

"We need popcorn then!" yelled Max.

"I'll go check and see what we have," replied Rei as he entered the kitchen.

Rei searched through all of the cabinets and the refrigerator. He couldn't find any junk food anywhere. "_Oh well, I guess I'll have to go out and buy some more. I guess I could make spaghetti for dinner_," thought Rei. He got out a big pot and filled it with water. He then, placed it on the stove and turned it on. He took out a pack of noodles and placed them in the stove to soften. He looked the cabinets and for a jar full of sauce.

"Hey, Rei! Is there any popcorn in there?" yelled Max and Tyson.

"Nope. Can someone go out and buy some? I'm busy cooking, otherwise I would go get it myself," replied Rei.

"I'll got get it," answered Hilary as she stood up.

"Since your getting it, can you also bring back some candy as well?" asked Max.

"Sure," replied Hilary.

Hilary walked out of the dojo and started making her way to the nearest store. When she reached the store she bought two packs of popcorn and eight bags of candy. As she was making her way back, the sky became dark all of a sudden. Two bright lights shot out of the sky and crashed into the ground with a loud boom. The ground shook for about a minute and the sky went back to its original blue. "_What was that? I better get back to Tyson's house before any other weird stuff happens_," thought Hilary as she quickened her pace.

She was passing the park when she saw what appeared to be a body lying on the ground. She went inside to investigate. As she got closer to the body, it looked like a boy with light brown hair and a cat tail. The tail swished and Hilary nearly dropped the bags she was holding out of fright. Before she could investigate and further and cloaked figure appeared in front of her. Hilary screamed and started to run toward the entrance but the cloaked figure grabbed her by the waist. He placed his hand over her mouth and she dropped the bags she was holding. "_Help! AHHHHHHHHHH!_" thought Hilary as she was being dragged into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Miralover: I hope you liked it so far. Read and Review please. 


	2. Saving Hilary

**Miralover**: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Please give me ideas for the story so I don't get writers block. I'm sure you would hate it if I did that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**At Tyson's Dojo…**

"I wonder where Hilary is," Rei said out loud as he finished setting the table.

He was already done with dinner and Hilary should have been back already, since the store was only five minutes away. Tyson peeked his head into the kitchen and yelled "food is ready" as he sat himself down to eat. Rei quickly snatched the pot holding the spaghetti out of Tyson's reach. Max, Kenny, and Kai enter the kitchen without a word upon seeing Tyson's upset face.

"Has Hilary come back yet?" Rei asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Who cares? Maybe she's talking to one of her girly friends and is taking her sweet time," Tyson replied.

"It's kind of late for a girl to be walking outside by herself," Rei replied as he looked at the clock. The clock read 7:18 p.m.

"I agree with Rei," Kai replied as he headed toward the door.

"Don't tell me you're going to go find the ugly witch," Tyson replied as his stomach growled loudly.

"Think of it this way Tyson. You don't get to eat until Hilary makes it back to the dojo," Rei said with a smirk on his lips.

"What are we doing standing around here then? Let's go find Hilary so I can eat!" Tyson yelled as he followed Kai outside.

Once they were all outside, they started to walk to the nearest store in hopes of finding Hilary. They entered the stored and asked the man behind the counter if he had seen Hilary. The guy nodded his head and said that she had bought a couple bags of candy and popcorn and headed the direction they had just come from. He also said that he noticed her cross the street and head into the park. They guys thanked the guy and left as quickly as possible toward the park across the street. When they got there, they noticed that it was deserted.

"Something doesn't feel right," Rei whispered to the others.

Rei being a neko-jin paid off at some points, just like it did now. Rei sensed an evil aura in park and was having a hard time trying to find where it was coming from.

"What do you mean? The park is just empty. I bet Hilary just got home and is wondering where we went off to. She better not be eating all that food by herself!" Tyson mumbled under his breath.

"Guys I think we should turn back. I have a strange feeling about this park and I don't like it," Rei warned them.

Before they could turn around however, they came face to face with a giant spider. Tyson would have screamed if Kai hadn't held his mouth in his hands. The giant hairy spider made its way over to them and began to circle around them. It didn't last long however, as it seemed to have sensed danger and fled into the darkness of the trees. Kai removed his hand for Tyson's mouth and wiped it against his pants. Rei closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on any sounds or smells that seem odd. Max's face was as white as a sheet of paper and his mouth was moving but you couldn't here a sound out of him.

"Max, are you okay buddy?" Tyson asked as he noticed the blonde's shocked face.

Before Max could reply, there was a sound coming from the bushes by Rei and Hilary came running out screaming and latched herself onto Rei. He yelped in surprise and would have jumped a foot if Hilary hadn't been holding on to him. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He saw that she held about four bags full of popcorn and candy.

"Why were you at the park Hilary?" Rei asked her softly since she was shaking in fright.

"C-c-c-can we g-g-g-get out o-o-of here f-f-f-first?" She replied in fright.

"Yea, Lets get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed Max's hand and started to usher him out of the park.

Rei nodded and ushered Hilary out of the park while Kai quietly followed them from behind. At the entrance of the park, Kai took one last look into the dark and haunting park before catching up with the others. What he didn't see, was a pair of glowing blood colored eyes look in his direction as he left.

* * *

**Miralover:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was so short. Please Read and Review. I promise that I will make the next chapter longer. 


End file.
